threescompanyrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Remidi
Remidi (pronounced Rem-Ah-Dye) is the God of Law, having very close beliefs to Remora's. Remidi and Remora, his theorised successor, are friendly toward one another. Worship of Remidi is largely limited to the Guardians of the Staff of Remidi. It is not known why his following diminished so largely. It is possible that his followers switched to Remorism, as the religions are alike, or that they all went extinct like the Aviantese, a race once-thought dead; Remora herself speaks highly of Remidi and has admitted their faiths differ in only minor ways. The Aviantese were Remidi's favourite creations, though it is not known if there were others. Some were frozen in the God Wars Dungeon, now awakened to continue fighting. In fact, he loved his Aviantese so much that he entrusted them with guarding his coveted treasure, the hilt he crafted for the mighty Godsword, along with other relics. Their supposed extinction, and the Edicts of Nex are the major factors of his departure from Nimth. Remidi (or at least the Guardians) seem to hold the Ka'ril Warband in low esteem, especially Lucien, who has stolen the staff to further his designs. 'Symbol' The Remidi Symbol is "a pair of conjoined wings". This is a standard Heralidic Charge. The exact phrasing of the charge may differentiate across the various languages of the Heralidic Blazon. Conjoined wings are found in many coats of arms and badges, including fictitious entities and the armed services of various countries. 'History' Although little is currently known of Remidi, most point to the time of his appearance due to his arrival in Nimth during the Second Age, roughly around the time Daraken had arrived. The Aviantese, a race of bird-creatures, worshipped Remidi as his beloved followers and had originally been given the goal of protecting his relics, namely the Staff of Remidi, from falling into the wrong hands. However at the end of the Second Age his Staff was stolen, leading to Daraken's banishment from Nimth and Zistari's ascendance to godhood. Although Remidi had intended on remaining active throughout the rest of the God Wars, the tragic extinction of the Aviantese and the banishment of Daraken led him into inactivity. Before Remidi's disappearance into the Third Age, he charged an entrusted group of humans, and their descendants, to guard the Staff and to protect it from falling within the reaches of evil for a second time. This group of humans became known as the Guardians of Remidi. Most information about Remidi and his current followers are discovered throug "Remidi's Law", a Book published by Sereyen Joes, The leader of the Guardians of Remidi. Sereyen revealed in a chapter of "Remidi's Law" that Remidi had floating citadels high in the sky. In modern times those were converted into Guild Citadels. 'Religion' Remidi has similar philosophies as Remora and departs from his view on minuscule points. He was revered by the Aviantese, a race that he shared a deep bond with. It is also rumoured that Remidi is the god of the sky mainly due to the Aviantese being his followers. However with their supposed extinction a small cult of human followers emerged, the Guardians, possibly the only remaining worshippers of Armadyl. They are split into two factions: 'Corporealists' The Corporealists believe that Remidi still exists on Nimth, for which his tears longing for the loss of his Aviantese are portrayed by the morning dew and the sun being his rage for their demise. 'Incorporealists' The Incorporealists believe he left Nimth at the closing of the God Wars, deciding to observe life. Additionally, In the Book of Order, Remora was asked of Remidi's whereabouts, her response was that Remidi is safe, which shows that Remora knows where Remidi currently is. "Armadyl is one of my noble brethren, although we differ on minor points and his interests lie elsewhere. The last time I spoke to him, he was focusing primarily on the followers of Ikov and how best to assist them, but the theft of one of his artefacts has greatly damaged his reputation, although he is in fine physical health." — Remora, Alliance, 7:20, Book of Law 'Domains and Statistics' Remidi Rules the domains of: *'Air' *'Good' *'Strength' *'Luck' *'Healing' *'Community' *'Travel' And is byfar the God with most Domains. Favored animal: All birds Favored Weapon: Javeline/Spear Home Plane: Came from Utopia, His current whereabouts are unknown. Allignment: Lawful Good Category:Articles